


chosen

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Kuroo in the bushes with cat food.





	chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kythen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/gifts).



Daichi realizes that sometimes his boyfriend can be weird. After all the time they’ve been together, it’s a given that they’ve learned things about each other that could best be described as quirks. Kuroo has said how odd he finds it that Daichi can cook things he doesn’t like better than anyone else Kuroo knows, and yet he doesn’t eat any of them, can’t tell whether they’re actually good or not. For his part, Daichi finds that Kuroo has a bunch of little habits that are far too catlike to be completely normal, like his aversion to getting wet and his tendency to nap in sunbeams.

This, though, is just a little past odd. Daichi leans over the windowsill, looking down into the bushes that line the front of their house. There’s a small space between the bushes and the wall, and in that space Kuroo is crouched, his lanky body twisted in a way that looks vaguely uncomfortable, knees almost touching the dirt. Kuroo’s stationed himself here at various times over the last day or two that Daichi’s noticed. He has a couple of tiny leaves in his hair, and Daichi resists the urge to brush his fingers through to knock them loose, at least until he figures out what’s going on.

“What-”

“Shh.” Kuroo shushes him with a tiny hiss and an aborted flap of one hand.

Daichi frowns, leans his face closer to the sill, and lowers his voice to a whisper. “What’re you doing?”

Kuroo just shakes his head and raises a finger to his lips, and then very slowly pushes the little dish of cat food an inch or so further in front of himself. Daichi spares a minute to think about that, because as far as he knows, there’s no reason for them to own any cat food, seeing as how they don’t have a cat. There’s a rustle, and then the tiniest kitten Daichi has ever seen in his life creeps cautiously into view to poke its little face into the dish. They both watch it eat a little, getting the food all over its face, and then there’s another rustle and another kitten, this one just slightly smaller, crawls over to join the first.

At this angle, Daichi can just see Kuroo’s face and he looks over to see the fond, sunshine bright grin that he loves so much. Kuroo reaches out slowly, and though the second kitten looks up at him a little fearfully, it lets him run one finger down its tiny body. The first kitten finishes eating and lifts one paw towards Kuroo’s hand, and he flips it over so the kitten can crawl into his palm and curl up. The other one follows, until Kuroo has his hands cupped together, full of dirty, sleepy kitten.

Daichi knows before Kuroo even meets his eyes what’s going to happen. Kuroo looks up at him, amazed and happy and so excited, and Daichi can’t do anything except smile and shake his head fondly. “I guess we’ve got some new family members, then?”

He’s sure, by the look on Kuroo’s face, that if he hadn’t had a handful of kitten Kuroo would be wrapped around him already. As it is, he stands up so fast that Daichi would be concerned about him pulling something, if he weren’t distracted by a tiny mewl and a little paw reaching out to attach itself to Daichi’s shirt. Kuroo’s voice is teasing and amused. “It looks like she agrees.”

The kitten yawns and uses its claws to pull itself out of Kuroo’s hand and against Daichi’s chest, where he cups it carefully as it goes back to sleep. Kuroo laughs, low and happy, and Daichi grins in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
